


"I've got you."

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Drabble, M/M, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: "I've got you." Sam moaned lovingly.Making Dean melt.





	"I've got you."

His thrust was rhythmic.

Wild and hard.

Sam rode Dean down brutally. Making the bed creak.   
"Aw! Sammy!" Dean shouted.Tears stinging his eyes. his arms grasping desperately onto Sam's strong shoulders. Dean couldn't believe that Sam could take him like this. He always thought he'd be the one, since he was older. And Dean was just so lost in Sam's touch. His thrust. The motion made Dean's head swirl. His chest heaving and erupting deep moans.   


Kissing Dean's face Sam continue to stroke.   
     "I've got you." Sam moaned lovingly. Making Dean melt. All of Dean's moans becoming, "Yes's" and "Ooh's"   
The world seeming to evaporate....  
Their eyes meeting in a hard gaze as they both came.


End file.
